A longitudinal feasibility study to investigate the oral health status, oral health behaviors an caregiver characteristics of subjects with senile dementia of the Alzheimer's type (SDAT) will be conducted. The study will involve oral examination of a group of 350 subjects diagnosed with SDAT and a comparable group of 150 individuals who do not have Alzheimer's disease, assessing their teeth and oral soft tissues. In addition, their oral health care practices will be compared. The course of the subjects' SDAT will be independently staged by member of the study team using the Global Deterioration Scale. In addition, the study will identify the subjects' primary caregivers--family members or nursing home staff--and question them about their oral health care practices, behaviors, and attitudes, and those of the patients that are in their charge. A subgroup of 100 SDAT subjects will be re-assessed 12 months after their initial contact to document changes in oral health status and oral health behaviors. Data analyses will concentrate on 1) longitudinal comparisons on oral health status, behaviors and caregiver characteristics of SDAT subjects, 20 the identification of correlates in multivariate analyses between stage of SDAT and oral health status, oral care behaviors and caregiver characteristics, and 3) comparisons between SDAT subjects and a comparable non-SDAT group on measures of oral health, oral hygiene, and oral health behaviors. Specifically, the main objectives are: 10 To pilot methods appropriate for a longitudinal study of the oral health status and behaviors of SDAT patients and assess the feasibility of such a study, 20 To identify the caregiver(s) and gather information regarding their attitudes, practices and concerns about the oral health of the patient attitudes, practices and concerns about the oral health of the patient who is in their charge, 3) To explore the relationship between different stages of Alzheimer's disease and oral health status and treatment needs, and 4) To explore the relationship between different stages of the disease and oral health behaviors.